Moclus
Moclus is a planet and member of the Planetary Union. It is the home of the all-male Moclan species. Moclus is notable as its surface is entirely industrialized. Description According to Lieutenant Bortus the historical atmosphere of Moclus is extremely harsh.Episode 1x06: Krill. The modern surface of Moclus consists almost exclusively of industrial factories and huge urban metropolises.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry Because of this, the atmosphere of Moclus is covered in a dense smog said to make the planet difficult for non-Moclans to breath in. The only areas of the planet not dominated by industry are long ranges of mountains. The planet has a burgeoning military, which openly conducts tests in public. Like Earth of the 25th century, the planet is ruled by a unified government and operates according to laws controlled by its judicial system. At least one political position and agency are known, the Minister of Internal Affairs. Moclan courts are public, and involve a presiding judge as a determiner of law, a jury of peers as a finder of fact, and advocates for the respective parties.Episode 1x03: About a Girl. Culture They are entirely male, though at least three female Moclans are known to have existed.Klyden was born female but surgically altered by his parents shortly after birth. Episode 1x03: About a Girl.Topa is born a girl to Klyden and Bortus, Episode 1x02: Command Performance, but is surgically altered to male, Episode 1x03: About a Girl. Heveena. Episode 1x03: About a Girl. Despite being a single gendered species, Moclans do take mates. *''Gomaskah'' is the Moclan term for a first date. In the case of Bortus and Klyden, occuring in 2413, they shared an evening meal at the dining establishment atop the Moclan Central Arcade before playing combat games in the environmental simulator, shooting 339 simulated combatants between them. *''Ja'loja'', a Moclan urination ritual.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *Moclans play a game called latchkum, which is similar to the terrestrial game “hot potato.” It involves a group of people throwing an elongated ball vaguely resembling an egg. After a random period of time, a dagger projects rapidly from the orb, impaling the hand of whoever its holder. Surviving players shout “latchkum." *''Oppsada'' is an aged drink favored by Moclans. It grows into a parasite within the body, producing intensely pleasurable sensations. *''Plokta'', a cereal-like dish eaten at breakfast.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Trivia * According to Captain Ed Mercer of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], Moclus is roughly two weeks from their present location at maximum speed. Their location is later identified by Minister Kaybrak as near the Pleiades Cluster. Because the Orville is capable of speeds up to 10 light years per hour,Episode 1x05: Pria. that means that Moclus is located about 3360 light years from the Pleiades Cluster. Appearances *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry *[[Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1|''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1]] *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Notes References Category:Planets Category:Planetary Union planets